


Hee-Haw

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur gets more than an ass's ears and voice in the goblin episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hee-Haw

"I don't care what you do, just fix this!" Arthur brayed furiously as Merlin popped his head back into the room to check that he hadn't run off somewhere.

"I'm trying," Merlin said, and threw down his pile of incriminating magical books with a huff. "What do you think I have been doing? It's not like I can ask Gaius for help. What's wrong?"

Arthur brayed again in frustration and looked close to tears. "Is having donkey's ears not enough reason to be angry?"

"You look worse... you weren't so... quite so upset earlier." Merlin approached carefully, watching in case Arthur reached for a goblet or something else hard and heavy.

"I..." Arthur brayed. "It's not just my ears," he managed, and before Merlin could ask, glanced down at himself, tellingly.

Merlin had learnt over the past year in dealing with Arthur that it was much easier to apologise after than ask permission beforehand, and simply stepped forward and yanked the loose drawstrings of Arthur's trousers.

"God. You've got... you've got a donkey's parts too."

He should have been repulsed, but he practically had Arthur's equipment in his hand, and Arthur's pink mouth was wide and rounded in shock, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes were rapidly darkening as the cock filled in Merlin's grip. "I... uh."

It was as good a reason as any for falling to his knees and taking the hanging balls in his mouth, he supposed. It was Arthur. Making him come always calmed him down and made life easier for everyone.

Merlin sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks donkey balls, I know. :)


End file.
